


Doppelganger(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a doppleganger, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Sterek endgame, Stiles flirts with tyler, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Doppelganger(Sterek)

So doppelgangers were a thing, no big deal. Just another thing to add to the list of supernatural creatures. However when the doppelganger looks like the guy you're head over heels for it tends to throw a wrench in things.

Especially when the guy is so much nicer and flirtier.

"You said your name was Tyler?" Stiles confirmed. He hadn't really been paying attention as he'd been too busy ogling at the gorgeous man.

"Yeah, but you can call me Ty," He winked at Stiles causing the human to fall unnaturally silent.

Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him. Derek was protective of his pack and when they ran into his twin counterpart, the alpha had wanted to tear him apart.

Tyler had agreed to meet with Deaton to prove it was safe and he wasn't some murderous villain.

Only now, they had to wait, and Tyler was very flirty with Stiles, who hadn't been able to take his eyes off the doppelganger.

Derek didn't like seeing anyone flirting with Stiles, especially someone who looked exactly like him. And Stiles seemed enthralled. What did this guy have that Derek didn't? 

"When is Deaton getting here?" Derek growled, dragging his eyes away from Stiles.

"He said when he closes the office, that's not for another few hours," Scott answered. The pack had all gathered at Derek's loft when they discovered Tyler. He'd been cooperative simply because Stiles had politely explained the situation to him and asked him if he'd be okay with talking to Deaton.

Tyler had been willing when he realized that they weren't planning on killing him, though he wasn't sure Derek didn't want to. Stiles promised he wouldn't let Derek do anything rash.

"He always so protective of you?" Tyler asked glancing at his double.

"Not me specifically, just the pack in general," Stiles shrugged.

"He's not a fan of me," Tyler commented turning back to the human.

"You make him uncomfortable. I can imagine it would be unnerving to find someone who looks exactly like you," Stiles gave an encouraging smile. He wanted Tyler to feel comfortable but he also didn't know how to keep Derek from glaring daggers at the guy.

"It is a bit odd, I'll admit," Tyler grinned back at Stiles.

"So are you a born wolf too or were you bit?" Stiles asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, I'm a born wolf. Though I haven't made it to alpha status like my double over there," Tyler looked like he was disappointed by the fact.

"Trust me, being alpha isn't all it's cracked up to be," Stiles frowned slightly.

"You talk like you've had experience," Tyler raised a brow curiously.

"No, but I've seen first hand what it does to someone," Stiles glanced at Derek who was fussing with Scott and Lydia.

"He's very jaded isn't he?" Tyler asked quietly.

"He's been through a lot," Stiles didn't mean to come across as defensive as he did.

"He's lucky to have you."

Stiles looked at Tyler with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"You're clearly the glue that keeps them all together. Scott and Derek fight like brothers. Lydia isn't even a wolf. Allison is a hunter. None of them know if they can truly trust anyone, but they all trust you," Tyler smiled.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip, "I've never thought of myself that way before," Stiles had always just seen himself as the human tag along.

"I'd love to have someone like you in my pack. You're smart, loyal, trustworthy, and...stunningly beautiful," Tyler spoke with a sincerity that made Stiles blush.

Derek caught wind of Stiles' scent just then. It was different than he'd ever smelled it before. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. It was somewhere between embarrassment and affection. The blush that filled the human's cheeks made Derek angry. He hadn't been paying attention to what was being said, but whatever it was had Tyler smug and Stiles blushing.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Scott frowned at Derek then. He must have smelled Derek's jealousy. Derek was usually good about keeping his feelings in check so the pack didn't know about his unrequited love for Stiles.

He knew Stiles found him attractive, but Stiles wasn't in love with Derek. He tolerated Derek for Scott's sake, and as much as it hurt Derek, he preferred having the human not know how gone on him Derek was.

However, this exact replica of him was softer and nicer than Derek, and that was what Stiles seemed to like. Stiles didn't care about Derek's alpha status, he never had. Perhaps what this guy had, that Derek didn't was a fun loving personality, or less baggage. He smiled more and scowled less. He was flirty and complimentary. Derek wasn't any of those things. Stiles and Tyler seemed to be having easy simple conversation. Conversation between Stiles and Derek was always tense and they were usually disagreeing. But that's what Derek loved about Stiles. He stood up to Derek, he wasn't afraid of him anymore. He would throw a fit when Derek was too reckless and got hurt as a result. He would comfort Derek in a way that Derek could handle when things went wrong or they lost pack members. But for Stiles, he was just a challenge and a hassle. Maybe he should be happy that Stiles liked this guy, even if it hurt.

"Derek?" Scott waved a hand in front of the alpha's face when he didn't respond.

"I just want him gone," Derek growled out dragging his eyes away from Stiles once again.

"I don't see the big deal. He seems nice enough. Stiles is always a good judge of character and he seems to like him," Allison pointed out.

"So I've noticed," Derek growled again, trying not to look at the pair.

"You're jealous," Lydia said with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not," Derek snapped. He needed to get himself in check or the pack was going to figure out he had feelings for Stiles.

"Why would Derek be jealous?" Scott frowned at the banshee.

Allison tilted her head curiously as Derek's jaw clenched, "You like him," She guessed.

"No, I don't," Derek growled, his hands clenching in fists, "I just don't trust him."

"Stiles does," Lydia smirked.

"I'm not Stiles," Derek knew they had a point. Stiles had a pretty good track record for knowing who they could and couldn't trust, but he refused to admit he had feelings for Stiles.

Scott's phone rang just then. 

"It's Deaton." 

Derek let out a relieved sigh. Good, the sooner they confirmed this doppelganger wasn't a threat, the sooner he could be on his way.

-

Deaton had gone through all the basic check boxes and Tyler checked out, he was simply confirming the alpha pack had been taken care of for his own alpha. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke. He didn't want to admit that he liked Tyler. He hated to see him go. He was sure he only liked that someone who looked exactly like Derek had taken interest in him. He knew Derek didn't return his feelings.

"I'm afraid so," Tyler looked as disappointed as Stiles felt.

Derek stood by the door with his arms crossed. If he'd been five, his actions would have been labeled as pouting, but since he was twenty eight it was only brooding.

"You're special, Stiles. Remember that," Tyler leaned in and placed a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

Derek felt his claws extend into his fists. He was ready for this guy to leave. Now Stiles would smell like him.

Stiles was blushing heavily as Tyler said his goodbye's to the rest of the pack.

Several hours later and Derek was still moody. Stiles had decided to stay behind and do some research on doppelgangers. He was also making sure Derek was okay. He had seemed throttled by the look alike. 

Derek however had been annoyed by Stiles' decision to stay. He could smell the concern on the human and knew he was only staying to make sure Derek didn't go after the double. He also smelled like the guy and that annoyed Derek more than anything.

"He's gone, you can relax," Stiles said not looking up from his book.

"You smell like him," Derek growled out. He hadn't wanted to tell Stiles how much that bothered him but it made Derek want to pin him to the wall and make him smell like Derek instead.

"How?" Stiles frowned.

"He kissed you. Saliva is a strong scent marker," Derek answered just as harshly as before.

"Oh," Stiles suddenly looked embarrassed, "I'll just go then." He closed his book and stood from his seat.

"Do you like him?" Derek blurted. He didn't know why he'd asked that, he knew he did.

"What?" Stiles seemed confused by the question.

"Do you like him?" Derek repeated.

"Tyler?" 

Just hearing Stiles say his name made Derek's stomach churn.

"He's a nice guy," Stiles shrugged simply.

"You smelled different around him," Derek tried to hide the jealousy he was feeling.

"Derek, he's not even an alpha, why are jealous?" Stiles sighed.

Derek tensed. Apparently he'd not hid his jealousy well enough.

"Is it because he looks like you?" Stiles took a step towards Derek, "Just because he looks like you doesn't mean he is you."

"You didn't want him to leave," Derek pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I want you to leave," Stiles frowned, "Do you just not like when one of your pack mates smells like another wolf?" 

Derek could smell Tyler on Stiles even more now that Stiles was standing so much closer to him.

"That's part of it," Derek nodded. The other part was that Stiles obviously preferred Tyler to Derek and it devastated him, but he couldn't tell Stiles that.

"What's the other part?"

Derek swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say.

"You prefer him," Derek's tone was vulnerable and quieter than before.

"What?" Stiles looked taken aback.

"You like that he was nicer, and less broken," Derek didn't know why he was telling Stiles this. Maybe he was just desperate for Stiles' reassurance, even if it was false reassurance.

"You're nice in your own way, Derek," Stiles shook his head, "And you're not broken."

Derek knew Stiles would say that and that's what he wanted to hear, however it didn't have the effect he'd hoped it would.

"You're stubborn and reckless, but you're an amazing alpha and a loyal friend. I trust you more than anyone. Just because Tyler smiled more and laughed at my stupid jokes doesn't mean I like him better than you. Nobody can you replace you, Derek." Stiles took another step towards the werewolf.

"I didn't like him around you," Derek was once again admitting things he normally wouldn't. What was wrong with him.

"He's gone," Stiles gestured to the empty room.

"Like I said, I can smell him on you," Derek growled out.

"You could always kiss me," Stiles smirked. It was obviously a joke but Derek's eyes darkened.

"Would you let me?"

Stiles' lips parted slightly in shock. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Derek leaned in slowly. He pressed his lips to Stiles' cheek where Tyler had only hours before.

Derek could hear Stiles heart rate jump at the contact. He'd never done anything like this with Stiles before and he was thankful none of the pack was there to smell his feelings.

Stiles turned his head slightly as Derek began to pull away. It caused Derek to pause only a few inches from Stiles' face. His eyes dropping to his mouth.

Stiles' tongue darted out wetting his lips briefly. 

Before Derek could stop himself he was leaning in again. His lips met Stiles. Neither one moved for a moment and then it was like the flood gates opened to their feelings because suddenly they were gripping and pulling at each other in desperation. Their mouths eager for more. Stiles hand found it's way into Derek's hair while Derek pulled Stiles in closer by his waist. It was the furthest thing from gentle. It was raw and needy. Derek stepped in more towards Stiles until he had the human against the wall. 

Stiles gripped at Derek harshly as he pressed him against the wall. Neither one willing to stop what was happening.

The sudden sound of the door opening brought reality crashing down on the pair, as they leapt apart.

Isaac stood in the doorway looking surprised, "I'll come back later," He promptly closed the door leaving a panting Stiles and Derek alone once again.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip to hold back a smile.

"He's gonna tell Scott," Derek pointed out, looking mildly concerned.

"Scott already knows how I feel about you," Stiles shrugged, avoiding Derek's eyes.

Derek's heart sped up at the confession. He took a few steps towards Stiles, "He doesn't know how I feel."

"And how do you feel exactly?" Stiles dared ask, looking up to meet Derek's soft green eyes.

"Like I'm in love with you," Derek admitted. He knew there was no lying to Stiles and if his scent was any indication, Stiles felt the same way.

Stiles' mouth dropped open, he'd nod been expecting that. 

"You were jealous cause you thought I liked Tyler better than you," Stiles took a step towards Derek so they were close again, "But I don't like you, Derek, I love you."

Derek's wolf preened. 

Stiles was the one to lean in and connect their lips, only this time the kiss was sweeter and gentler than before.


End file.
